A Type Of Personal Solution
by Coffee Cups and Bow Ties
Summary: With Kurt still hung up over Blaine, Santana has had enough of his moping around and turns to the aid of alcohol to ease his worries. One thing leads to another, and before long their innocent game of Truth or Dare turns into a night they'll never forget. Warning: one tiny tiny mention of slut shaming but other than that, enjoy those two sexy people getting it on!


Kurt breathed out a long heavy sigh as yet another text from Blaine arrived in his inbox. His fingers hovered over the key pad of his phone, barely resisting the temptation to open the damn messages and see what the hell Blaine wanted. He has given Blaine his everything, and he still went off and fucked some sleaze, so obviously his everything wasn't good enough.

Kurt was exhausted, not just physically but emotionally. He hasn't slept properly in weeks since Blaine's visit to New York, and it was getting to the point that even the simplest action of making a cup of coffee seemed like a challenge.

'Fucking Blaine Anderson' Kurts unconscious scathed, negativity filling his whole being.

Before he could indulge any further, a loud slam that was the front door closing woke him from his bitter thoughts. The sound of heels clacking against their wooden floors assured Kurts presumption that Santana had arrived home from work. Rachel was out at Tom's for the evening and Kurt had no doubt that she would not be returning this evening, so it looked like it would just be him and satan in the apartment.

"Hello" Kurt called out, voice sounding weak and horse. If the dark circles cradling his eyes weren't enough of a giveaway that he was a mess, the croaky whine that was his voice would confirm the fact to anyone.

The fact that Santana did not reply to his greeting didn't surprise him in the least. Him and Santana were friends, there was no doubt about it. He just didn't have the same emotional attachment with her that he did with Rachel, so neither of them felt the need to indulge in any conversation that wasn't necessary.

Kurt slumped back onto the sofa, phone still cradled in his hands. Kurt was so engrossed in the apparent staring contest he was having with his phone that he was startled when a loud clanging of glass sounded from in front of him.

Kurts gaze darted upwards quickly, spotting Santana towering over him. He then peered down to see the multiple glass bottles filled to the brim of what must be alcohol. Kurt gasped at the sight, feeling intoxicated just by looking at the cacophony of liquids. Before Kurt could ask any questions, Santana leaned down, her full breasts in full display for Kurts unassuming eyes, and snatched Kurt phone out of his hand and chucked in across the room, landing with a loud bang against the wall opposite.

"Santana what the fuck do you-" Kurts rampage was cut off by Santana placing her long manicured fingers over his plump lips.

"Listen Hummel, you've been moping around like a lost puppy for weeks now, and it is sickening. You need to get your head out of your ass and move on, so I figured some liquid confidence could help you and your pretty little ass forget about Frodo back home."

Kurt just stared blankly at her, unsure of what to say. "Go on" Kurt finally spoke, wanting to understand what Santana had in mind.

At his words, Kurt swore that he saw the smallest of sparks glistened in Santana's eyes and a smirk spread across her face.

"I think we need a classic round that is the pre-pubescent game of "Truth Or Dare'", Santana paused, "with shots as forfeit".

Now excessive drinking wasn't normally Kurts style, but what the fuck, why the hell not. Kurt was in a new city and was starting a brand new life, so what if he went a little bit crazy.

Kurts arms braced him at his sides as he pushed himself off the sofa, now eye to eye with Santana. He smoothed down his mint green skin tight jeans, a large grin spreading across his porcelain pale face. "Oh Miss Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel never backs down to a challenge". At that, Kurt gives her a chaste kiss on the cheek before tugging on the ring pull of a can of beer and chugging it down in one go.

Santana stood there, jaw gaping as she watched Kurts mouth work around the masses of alcohol streaming into his system. His adams apple was bobbing up and down furiously and she could not keep her eyes away. Kurt looked beautiful like this; carefree and happy. It was a look she had not seen him sport in a long time.

Santana looked back up at Kurt. Kurts grey eyes were drilling right into her own. He had a smug smile in his face, obviously very pleased with himself. "Oh it's on Lady Hummel" Santana growled before opening the first litre bottle of Vodka out and placing the shot glasses on the table.

Both Kurt and Santana were very similar in ways. They were both fierce and never backed away from a challenge, so this made the game of Truth Or Dare legendary.

Many dares had been carried out; like when Santana flashed her breasts out the window for all their neighbours to see, or when Kurt tried on some of Santana's lingerie and did a photoshoot. Many forfeits were also taken, and so by 1:30am, it was no surprise that both Kurt and Santana were drunk out of their minds.

Apparently Kurt was the 'slut drunk', meaning that he now was only wearing a black pair of tightly fitted Calvin Klein boxers that complemented his ass perfectly. Santana wasn't much better, clad in a pair of black leather pants and a black lacy top. Kurt and Santana were lying on the floor giggling, Santana half lying over Kurts toned abs. Her fingers were tracing light patterns over his milky skin as their game continue into the early hours of the morning.

"Truth Or Dare" Santana slurred, placing her hand over her mouth when a small hiccup escaped. Kurt let out a light giggle before turning his head towards her, looking directly into her eyes. "Dare" he whispered.

Before Santana's head to mouth filter could get into gear she blurted out "kiss me".

Kurt quirked his eyebrow slightly, his eyes misted by the alcohol in his system.

He leaned over her, placing his mouth just above her ear as he whispers "okay". Santana felt his tongue lick the shell of her ear and a shiver wracked down her spine. Before she knew what was happening, Kurts soft warm lips were pressed against hers, gently moving. Santana kissed back, her lips mimicking Kurts movements. Before long the kiss became deeper as Kurts tongue ventured into Santanas mouth. She opened her mouth wider for him, greeting the intrusion with a low guttural moan. At that, Kurt grabbed hold of Santanas hips and moved her on top of him on one swift movement. Santana was now straddling Kurts hips and she leaned back down to kiss Kurt once more. This time the kiss was more passionate, teeth and tongue battling for dominance of the kiss. Kurt broke the kiss off and started trailing light kisses down Santanas jaw until he reached her clavicle; sucking lightly then biting down with just the right balance of pain and pleasure. Santana gasped, grinding her hips down as she did. Kurt let his head roll back at Santanas movement, relishing in the friction pressing down on his hardening cock. Santana cooed, realising what this movement did to Kurt and carried on grinding her hips down rhythmically. Kurt grabbed hold of Santanas hips, guiding her movements and indicating that he wanted more. The electric feeling deep down in his stomach was bubbling up and it made his cock even harder when he felt the slight wetness of Santanas pussy leaking through her thin pants.

That's when Kurts brain refocused and he realise exactly what they were doing. Kurt moved his head to the side, shaking Santanas lips off where they were currently producing a dark red mark on his long, slender neck.

"Fuck Santana" Kurt panted. "I'm gay". Santana snorted. "Yeah and I'm a lesbian but you don't see me complaining. Your one hot piece of ass Kurt ugh" Santana groaned as Kurts hips involuntarily jerked upwards. "One night, just forgetting all boundaries and inhibitions, how bad does that sound?"

And that's all the persuasion Kurt needed before latching his lips back onto Santanas, his hands reaching behind her and peeling her shirt off her back.

"Fuck" Kurt moaned, as he engorged the sight of Santanas body, all curves and beauty. "You are so hot, for a girl".

"Your not too bad yourself" she smirked, before trailing her hand down his chest and teasing Kurt at the waistband of his boxers. "Please Santana" Kurt crooned, tilting his hips upwards, trying to gain contact.

Santana swiftly snaked her hand down Kurt's body and grabbed tightly around Kurt's already hardening cock. Kurt tilted his head back against the back of the sofa in pleasure, a low guttural moan reverberating through his body.  
Kurt could already feel the hot tension coiling in his lower abdomen as his arousal wound him up tighter and tighter, making his stomach jump at every slow but firm stroke Santana made.

"Somebody's keen" Santana crooned, leaning down to whisper in Kurt's ear, further pressing their body's together. Her feather light breath tickled around his ear and sent a shiver wracking down his spine.

At this angle, Santana could feel every firm plane of tones skin beneath her, and as her pupils dilated she launched back into Kurt's mouth as a surge of need washed over her, the hand on Kurt's cock going lax as all her attention now focused on Kurt's plump lips.

Moist mouths trailed over one another, each letting in the intruding tongues and biting hard on the protruding lips. Kurt broke the kiss, trailing feather light kisses down the length of Santana's neck, then back up again. He sucked the lobe of her ear into his mouth, earning a loud growl from Santana who was rocking down onto Kurt's lap roughly. Kurt kept sucking, easing it in and out of his mouth and nipping lightly, marveling at the sounds of Santana mewling and seeing her become more and more wound up.

Finally, Santana had enough of the teasing and brought her well manicured fingers up to Kurt's bare chest and scratched down it, leaving scorching red tracks down his porcelain skin.  
Kurt's breath hitched and he growled "fuck" before Kurt grabbed Santana's hips and shoved her down so she was lying on the sofa. Breaking the kiss, Kurt straddled Santana's hips, grinding down slightly to be pleasantly greeted with a low throaty moan, echoing throughout the otherwise silent apartment.

"Oh, Hummel's getting feisty" Santana mocked before reaching up and cupping Kurt's cheek, dragging him down for another sloppy kiss. It wasn't much of a kiss, more like lips moving over each other in a syncopated rhythm, their racing heartbeats providing a drum to guide them.

Kurt pulled back, pupils dark and his hair mussed all over his head. He had a mischievous look in his eyes as he slowly trailed his finger down Santana's body and slowly peeling off her lace panties.

Without warning, Kurt's finger inched closer to Santana's neatly trimmed pussy, easily sliding down the centre of her folds and back up. He kept up this easy movement, simply watching the perspiration building on Santana's brow before he let his finger trace over her clit.

Santana was thrashing underneath him as he rolled his finger repeatedly over her clit, before he gave her a toothy grin and ducked his head to her breasts, sucking each nipple into his mouth and flicking his tongue over the hardened nub. As his hand and mouth worked simultaneously, Santana gasped and curled her fingers roughly through his hair.

As he came up from her nipple with a loud pop, he started peppering her torso with kisses before his face was in line with Santana's pussy.  
Kurt peppered gentle kisses on Santana's tanned thighs. Slowly, then all at once, Kurt guided his mouth down, surrounding her and Santana was in pure ecstasy.

Kurt licked into her with slow and deliberate swipes, just tasting her. Kurt guided his tongue over Santana's clit and she let out a load groan, "Oh, Kurt". She latched her hands into his hair and forced his head down hard, his whole face buried into her and the strong smell wafting around, making Kurt feel as if he was floating in a libido powered dream.

Her legs fell further apart as her eyes fluttered closed, smalls yelps echoing through the sex filled air, her thighs quivering.

Kurt dipped his tongue inside of her and Santana started to shout, her thighs coming to circle around Kurt's shoulders as she thrust up, her hips meeting his movements half way.  
Kurt kept his tongue darting his tongue in and out of her, welcoming the warm flood of wetness that rushed out of her pussy and slowly trickled down her legs.

Without warning, Santana grabbed hold of Kurt's head and pulled him up so they were face to face. Kurt had his arms braced either side of her as she guided him down for a rough kiss. When they came up for air, Santana growled almost animalistic "I want you to fuck me now".

Kurt didn't need to be asked twice before he scrambled off her and ran to the draws on the other side of the room, rooting around them to find a condom.

When he returned he clambered back onto Santana eagerly, cock throbbing violently and digging into Santana's hip.

He tore the foil packaging open quickly and slid it onto himself, groaning at the slight friction his hand gave him.

Kurt surged in to give Santana a kiss before whispering "I'm going to fuck you now. I'm going to fuck you so hard into the sofa that you're gonna be screaming my name and coming hotly until the cushions are dripping."

"Fuck, Jesus Fucking Christ Kurt…"

Kurt lined himself up with Santana's entrance and slowly pushing in, feeling a spike of pleasure and the hotness surrounding his cock. He pushed all the way in, their hips pressed firmly together.

Santana was panting harshly beneath him, eyes dark and hungry looking.

"Move" she crooned, before he tilted his hips out slightly and pushed back in again. Kurt was quickly moving in and out of her in shallow thrusts, his hands pinning her wrists to the sofa harshly.

Her chest was rising and falling quickly as he leaned down and whispered in her ear "you look so fucking hot like this 'tana, all spread open for me to fuck. Your pussy is so fucking wet for me like the pretty little whore you are."

By this time, Kurt's thrusts were hard and each time he hit her G-spot Santana would cry out, nails digging into her palms as her hands were restrained from moving.

Kurt could feel the heat of his arousal start to boil up inside of him, knowing he would not last much longer.

With one final thrust, Kurt pulled himself all the way out of Santana before slamming himself back inside of her, finally tipping her over the edge.  
As her pussy contracted around his cock, this was what he needed and he too was coming. He cried out Santana's name as Santana screamed out his own.

Kurt rode through the orgasm, gently slowing down and releasing his grip of Santana's wrists as her head thumped harshly back against the sofa.

He collapsed on top of her, still buried deep inside her pussy. His face was lying on her chest and their bodies rose and fell in motion with each other, it was odd how well they fit together. He could feel wetness trailing down both of their legs, a mixture of the two of them.

The smell was stuffy with the smell of sex and booze, and Kurt finally slid slowly out of Santana, causing a weak moan from the woman below him.

For the first time since them had come, he looked at Santana in the eyes. She was staring back at him. The air was tense as they stared, before they burst into fits of giggles and Kurt moved to spoon Santana, wrapping his arm around her slender waist.  
Kurt buried his face into the crook of Santana's neck. They stayed in this position, their panting becoming less erratic as their heartbeats slowed down to a normal speed.

Kurt presses a tender kiss to Santana's jaw, making her look over her shoulder at him and giving him a wide grin.

"Wow, who knew that Lady Hummel is a possessive animal in the sack?" she teased, sticking her tongue out at him as Kurt rolled his eyes fondly at her.

"Oh Miss Lopez, there are a lot of things you don't know about me" Kurt hummed, giving in to the yawn that had been threatening to escape.

Before Kurt knew it, Santana had thrown a blanket over the two of them and his hold on her waist tightened, bringing her closer towards him as he hooked his chin over her shoulder.

Before sleep took over them completely, Kurt managed to whisper, "I'm gonna have the worst fucking hangover tomorrow". They both let out a small giggle before allowing the orgasm induced sleep to wash over them.


End file.
